


Cooking

by quinnfabs



Series: Friendship Writing Challenge [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnfabs/pseuds/quinnfabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artie knows how to woo. He just doesn't know how to make cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for valentine's day but never posted.

Artie’s in the loft, because his dorm doesn’t have an oven and it’s Valentine’s day and he just  _has_ to do something special for Sally. He was always into romance, and he definitely knows how to woo.

It’s just. He usually woos with song, or with a big speech about love. Making cookies? A lot harder than Kurt makes it seem. So when he calls Kurt, distraught after dropping flour for the fifth time in a row, he’s desperate and he might be freaking out a little.

Kurt says he’ll be there in 10 minutes, and Artie thinks that he won’t be able to damage anything else in that amount of time but he’s wrong. The batch of cookies he did manage to finish are completely burnt, and there are more ingredients on the floor than in the bowl. He sighs deeply. Kurt’s gonna kill him.  

“…Artie. What did my kitchen ever to do you?” he hears.

Shit. “Um. Okay. Don’t be mad.” He starts rambling, and he knows this probably isn’t the best way to get on Kurt’s good side but he can’t help it there are so many words inside of him and they all just keep coming up with nothing to stop them.

“I’m trying to get Sally back so I thought, Valentine’s day would be the perfect moment. I wanted to make cookies but I am way in over my head. And I can’t reach some of the buttons on the oven so I just tried to use this stick to hit it but most of my ingredients are on the ground now and I think I’m freaking out?” he rambles, not taking a breath.

Kurt looks around, looks back at Artie and he wants to be angry but his face is so pitiful that he can’t help but be a little sympathetic. He knows what it feels like to want to do something special for someone, and well. If this keeps Artie from getting more STDs he’s all for it. So he says, “This is nothing that can’t be fixed. It’ll take me 5 minutes, tops. C’mon Artie, we’re getting you a girlfriend.” 

Artie feels immediate relief. Kurt doesn’t hate him _and_  he’s going to help him? Two for one. This Valentine’s was going to be better than the rest. He just knew it.


End file.
